Run Away With Me
by Fuzzy the Bear
Summary: Ryou and Bakura have to keep their relationship a secret, in this country, homosexuality is forbidden. So when Ryou's parents set up an arranged marriage, Bakura and Ryou run off together. Will they get away or will they get caught? Tender/bronzeshipping.
1. Marriage!

**Fuzzy: Sorry… again… I have to take a tutoring class cuz of the time I spent out of school. So I've been busy catching up on work I missed.**

* * *

><p>"You're a pompous bastard you know that?" Ryou cried, soaked in mud from head to toe.<p>

"Your point? I wasn't about to allow myself to be covered in mud." Bakura responded.

"So using me as a shield is fine and dandy, but getting a speck of dirt on yourself is against the law?"

"I just didn't want to get dirty, I wouldn't look as good if I was all muddy like you."

"Well YOU'RE not the one who has to be present for my family's dinner party tonight! YOU'RE coming because you feel like it!" Ryou stormed off into the mansion behind him.

Bakura sighed, he'd really screwed up. Okay, so the whole mud thing wasn't the first time Bakura'd put himself before Ryou, but it was certainly the messiest time. Bakura would've gone to help his friend clean up, but if a maid caught him… that'd be bad for his family. If you think about it, Ryou naked while Bakura cleaned him off… His whole family would be called into question for raising a homosexual. Homosexuality was extremely frowned upon in their small country, anyone accused of such nature would be killed by any manner the King and Queen saw fit.

The party was a big deal, Ryou's parents had invited every noble around the town. Supposedly, it was a huge deal, though Ryou had no idea why. Neither did Bakura for that matter, but it was to be a grand celebration! Bakura had many reasons in mind, but none had been confirmed. Bakura wandered back inside the mansion, maybe he could say sorry and make up for what he'd done later.

~XoXo~

"Damn him for getting me all dirty!" Ryou hissed to himself. "I don't have time for this! Mother and Father will be furious!" Ryou continued to grumble as he climbed into the tub, angrily scrubbing mud off until his arms were red.

A knock on the door caused Ryou to stop glaring at the red blotches on his arms. "Who is it?" He called.

"It's just me, brother." Ryou's sister, Amane said back. Her voice was soft, the kind of soft that happens when your throat hurts.

"Oh, you can come in, Amane." Ryou said, smiling as she opened the door.

"He wanted me to apologize for him." Amane said, it was all too obvious who she was talking about. "He said he'd do it himself, but you're in the bath so he couldn't."

"Tell him to go fuck off." Ryou hissed. "And I need him to stay away from me, I can't risk getting dirty again."

Amane giggled. "You two fight like you're married."

"How so?"

"He'll mess up, and you 'll overreact." Her giggles increased as loud as her throat would let them, which wasn't very.

"Oh hush, just go tell him I'll be out in a few." Ryou said with a slight smile.

Amane nodded and left, leaving Ryou to himself. Ryou couldn't admit it, never in a million years, but he loved his friend to an extent punishable by law. In love with, would be the proper term. He had been for a few years now. Even if Bakura was a total jerk, Ryou still loved him. It was unfortunate though; the last discovered homosexual relationship had been drowned, tied to a tombstone with their names engraved on it. Ryou feared what would happen if someone discovered his tastes. He was lucky Bakura felt the same way, or he'd probably die for nothing. Their little "relationship" of sorts, wasn't exercised like most people would think because neither wanted to get caught. So they settled for hugs and the occasional kiss.

"You done in there, Ryou?" Bakura called. "I'm really sorry."

"Almost done, asshole, hold on." Ryou climbed out, drying off and getting dressed in his nicest clothes for the party later. "And stand clear of me, if you get me dirty again I'm gonna tell the chef to cook you up for dinner!"

"Alright! I'll be good! And it's not entirely my fault! Mariku gets a sick kick out of trying to piss me off; he was laughing the whole way back. I bet he thought he got me all muddy."

"Then next time, jump out of the way, do NOT push me into the line of fire!" Ryou opened the door, brushing his white hair.

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again!" He promised.

"Fine, I forgive you." Ryou said.

Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist, resting his chin on Ryou's shoulder. "Good, I don't like it when you're mad at me."

"You're a dork," Ryou said, shrugging him off. "C'mon, the party's starting soon and if I'm late, Mother and Father won't be happy."

"Fine, too bad I can't escort you down there." Bakura pouted.

"Relax, maybe one day things will calm down and people won't be as opposed to the idea. Then you can escort me wherever you want." Ryou said with a thoughtful smile.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up." Bakura said quietly.

Ryou sighed, "Let's just go, I don't want to upset my parents."

~XoXo~

"There you are, Dear!" Ryou's mother said, hugging her son.

Ryou started, "Sorry it took me so long, Bakura got me all muddy and I had to clean up again and-"

"That's all fine, Dear but we need to get the announcement out now!" His mother said.

Ryou's father called all the guests to attention, his son grabbing something to drink. What came next surprised both Bakura and Ryou.

"We're proud to announce the engagement of our son Ryou, to Lady Kisara." His father said.

The glass fell from Ryou's hands. "What? When did this happen?" Ryou snapped.

"The other night, Dear," his mother soothed, "we had everything set up with her family. You're all set to be married in a month."

"A MONTH?" Was Ryou's shocked reply. "But that's barely enough time for me to even get to know her, a-and I don't think I've really ever spoken to her before. Why didn't you ask me about this sooner?"

"Because every time we do, you say no." His father spoke up. "She's a nice young lady and you'll be married next month. No arguing."

"You're not even being reasonable! This isn't a good idea!" Ryou insisted.

"This isn't the time for arguing, Dear, we have company."

"Which is why you brought it up in front of people in the first place! I certainly don't have a problem with a public argument, but you might." Ryou hissed.

"You will not speak to your mother that way!" his father scolded.

"And you will not treat me like a child!" Ryou countered.

"Either you stop this right now or you can go to your room." His father had had enough.

"Then you can send all these people home. I refuse to marry someone I barely know!"

"That's it, you can leave. We'll celebrate without you."

"Not much of a celebration then, considering it's a congratulations for me… or rather, a commiserations party!"

"Go!"

Ryou did as he was told, stomping off through the large room they'd used specifically for this party. Bakura managed to sneak out unnoticed into the hallway. He watched Ryou worriedly as the boy cried quietly as if the news were about a funeral.

"Ryou," Bakura said, keeping up with Ryou.

"How could they?" Ryou raged.

"Ryou, calm down." Bakura said, once they'd made it to his room.

"How could they?" Ryou broke down, crying harder. "They didn't even talk to me about it!"

Bakura pulled his lover into a hug. "Calm down, now. It's not the end of the world."

"Yes it is, if I'm married then it'll be harder to keep my relationship with you a secret. I don't want to give you up." Ryou said, clinging to Bakura.

"There's nothing you can do, Ryou. I'm sorry." Bakura said. "I know it's hard, but you have to."

"Please, no. I can't live without you." Ryou said, looking up at his lover. "Please."

"Alright, little one," Bakura whispered. "But I only have one solution."

"Anything."

"We have to leave the country," Bakura said softly.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"You don't understand, Ryou. Once they find out we're gone, they'll come looking for us. If we're found, you'll have to marry Kisara and I'll never see you again."

"We have to try. Please, Bakura, I can't!"

"No, Ryou. It's too dangerous. At lease here we have food and a place to stay, and we won't get in trouble. We'll have our servants and-"

"You just don't want to give up all the luxuries you have here! Do you even care?"

"Of course I care! Don't ever say that I don't." Bakura took Ryou's chin into his hand. "I just don't want to risk losing you because you decided we need to run. Having the things we have… I'd give that up for you, sure, but it's gonna be hard to leave. It'll be hard to do it on our own."

"Then maybe we can get Mariku and Malik to come along." Ryou suggested.

Bakura sighed. "Alright, but _only if we can get them to come with_, if they won't, then we don't go."

"Deal," Ryou said, closing the gap between their lips. It was a short, sweet kiss. Any longer than the quick peck meant one second they might get caught.

"I still don't like it." Bakura said softly.

"Think of it this way, if no one can catch us, then I can kiss you more." Ryou grinned.

"Now _that's _a good reason." Bakura smirked. "Alright, I'll try extra hard to get them to go with us. I'll come get you later alright? You know where I'll be."

"Outside behind the bushes." Ryou said. The bushes was one place they'd loved since they were kids, it often had berries on it and the two would eat away at them, shamelessly spoiling their appetite on the sweet berries.

"I'll leave now, see you later." Bakura said, letting Ryou go.

"I can't wait."

~XoXo~

"Run away huh? Isn't that sweet?" Malik said dreamily. "Mariku isn't so nice, but he might do it. Depends on how fast I can convince him."

"Please, all you have to do is shake your ass and he'll do whatever you want." Bakura rolled his eyes.

Malik snickered, "You have a point, I've got him wrapped around my finger."

"And just how did that happen?" Mariku interrupted, leaning on the doorway.

Malik and Mariku lived with Malik's sister and brother. Isis and Rishid never cared what Malik and Mariku did, supporting whatever choice the two made in their relationship with each other. So Mariku and Malik got away with a lot more than Bakura and Ryou could ever get away with.

"I dunno, I think it's because you think I'm cute." Malik grinned at his lover.

"I do." Mariku responded. "So why is Bakura here?"

"Ryou wants to run away, I assume you heard his parents arranged a marriage without his consent?"

"I have, I went to that party. Ryou's little outburst was cute enough." Mariku said. "So why exactly does him wanting to run away, mean you have to come here."

"I told him that I'd only do it if you two would come with us."

"Aaaand there's the reason."

"It'd be too hard for just the two of us to get away with, especially with his upcoming marriage."

"Sure, we'll do it." Malik said.

"Malik!" Mariku hissed.

"What? I can make it up to you later." Malik said with a smirk.

"… okay, we'll do it."

"We gotta leave tonight, I suggest you get everything you'll need." Bakura said.

The two raced off to their shared room. This would be one hell of a trip.

~XoXo~

Bakura didn't make it to the bushes, he was tackled by Ryou before he could make it. The smaller boy placed kisses all over Bakura's face.

"I knew you'd do it, I knew it I knew it I knew it!" Ryou said with a bright grin on his face.

"Yes, now be quiet, they're waiting for us, but we have to get to the forest before we're spotted. Got that?" Bakura said, Ryou nodded.

The two ran, hand in hand, for the forest bordering the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuzzy: I really hope you like this story, I liked the idea. Lots o lemons later!<strong>


	2. Selfish Prick

It was dark in the woods, there was hardly any light and the four feared if they used any lantern then someone might see them. Ryou trembled, whimpering at every small noise he couldn't identify. He hated the dark and clung to Bakura's arm like his life depended on it. Malik was making similar whimpers, but only so he had an excuse to hold onto Mariku, though everyone knew he was doing it.

"I'm tired…" Ryou said softly. "C-can we stop?"

"No, we have to keep going. We can rest in the morning." Bakura said. "If you're tired, I'll carry you."

"Um…" Ryou thought over Bakura's offer. On one hand, he'd get to sleep, and be close to Bakura as he did so. On the other hand, it'd probably be uncomfortable.

"Well?" Bakura asked.

"I think I can last a little longer." Ryou said softly. He decided that his sleeping would only slow them down and Bakura'd be angry later if they'd been slowed down.

"Alright, but if you get too tired, tell me." Bakura said.

Ryou nodded, jumping when he heard something from a bush. Bakura took hold of his hand reassuringly, it seemed to have the desired effect. Eventually it got to where Ryou wasn't so jumpy, the boy nodding off as he stood.

"I told you to tell me if you were too tired." Bakura said.

"I'm not," Ryou argued, yawning.

Bakura sighed, picking Ryou up. "Just sleep, I don't want you forcing yourself."

Ryou nodded softly, already drifting off. Bakura was warm and the air in the forest was really cold. He didn't even notice they'd entered a small village. He was fast asleep, face resting on Bakura's shoulder.

"Do you think it's safe to stop here for a little while?" Bakura asked.

"I don't think we have much of a choice, it's late enough and I don't think Malik can stay awake long enough to get to the next town over." Mariku said, gesturing to a swaying Malik.

"Do we waste money on an inn or do we try to set up in an alley?" Bakura asked, looking around.

"Alley, we don't have money for an inn." Mariku sighed, heading toward a quiet alley way. "One of us will have to stay awake, do you want to sleep first?"

"Nah, I'm not that tired, I'll last longer." Bakura sat down, placing Ryou's head on his lap and covering the boy with a jacket he'd stored in his carrying bag.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you and Malik get some rest."

"Thanks, Bakura." Malik said sleepily, curling up against Mariku.

Bakura watched quietly, petting Ryou's hair softly. Why exactly was he doing this again? Just because Ryou had some silly whim of running off together? Bakura had so much to look forward to in his life, he had a fortune he'd inherit from his father, he'd be the duke once his father died making him in line for the throne, he'd have everything! So why? It then occurred to him that he might have everything, but he wouldn't have Ryou. Ryou, who made him happy, who made him feel like he wasn't a freak, who stole soft kisses when no one looked. He wouldn't have that if Ryou married Lady Kisara.

Bakura smiled to himself, he was indeed the selfish man Ryou made him out to be, but he was selfish in all the right ways as well as the wrong ones. He'd be damned if he had to share, let alone give, _his _Ryou to that damned bitch.

There were loud footsteps that got louder and louder, approaching the alley way. Bakura tensed, drawing a knife from his carrying bag. If needed he'd push Ryou off him to fight.

"What the hell? What are you doing in my alley?" A blonde man spat.

"We'll be gone by sun up, relax." Bakura hissed quietly. "Now kindly be quiet, they're sleeping."

"Why the hell are ya sleeping here? There's an inn over there." He pointed.

"Don't wanna waste money." Bakura responded.

"Hell, my sis runs that place. You want a room, I can getcha in!" The man told him.

"Er… thanks…" Bakura reached over, shaking Mariku's arm.

"What?" Mariku asked, sitting up.

"He says he can get us in the inn for free." Bakura said.

"How?"

"Family ties."

"Ah, alright, we'll get a two bed room and we can share."

"I'll sleep on the floor thanks." Bakura said.

Mariku shrugged. "Fine with me." He hid a smirk, seeing as there was still a person listening.

"C'mon." The man said, Bakura and Mariku followed, carrying their lovers and bags the way there.

When they got there, Bakura laid Ryou in the bed, finding a chair he could sleep on in the corner. He and Ryou hadn't gone so far as to share a bed like that. They didn't have understanding families willing to keep their secret to their graves. Not like Mariku and Malik had Isis and Rishid. Bakura didn't want to wake Ryou to find out if he wanted to share, no doubt Ryou'd insist that they share. So the chair was a good a place as any.

"I still think they'll look here first, but it's better for them if they sleep somewhere warm." Mariku said.

"Yeah, I just don't want Ryou hurting in the morning." Bakura said.

"Good luck with that one when the two of you-"

"Shut up, I'm not doing that with him!"

"Why? I mean, before I could see why, not wanting to be caught and stuff... But why not when you're free?"

Bakura sighed. "Go to bed Mariku. I'll stay awake."

"Why, Bakura?" Mariku pressed him. "Answer my question. Why won't you do it?"

"... It doesn't matter."

"You're afraid of something."

"Go to sleep."

"What is it?"

"Because, none of your fucking business." Bakura said. "Go to sleep, I'm done talking about it."

"Fine, wake me when the sun comes up." Mariku climbed into bed with Malik. "I'm watching out tomorrow. And I hope for an answer one day."

~XoXo~

"Wake up." Bakura said rather loudly.

"Hn? But it's still dark." Malik said, rubbing one eye.

"Not for much longer, we need to go." Bakura told him.

"Good idea, Bakura." Mariku got up.

Ryou, still asleep, was soon disrupted by Malik jumping on his bed. The teen jolted, quickly looking to see where he was, sighing happily when he realized he was safe.

"Rise and shine, Ryou." Malik giggled.

"Morning," Ryou replied with a smile. "Where are we?"

"An inn... Some guy said he'd let us in because we were passing through and sleeping on the streets." Bakura said.

"Oh, okay! That was nice of him." Ryou replied.

"It was, I guess he felt sorry for-"

A knock on the door brought the group to and abrupt silence. Bakura was the one who answered the door. The man who had offered them the room stood there.

"There's a reward for your arrest." He said.

Bakura acted quickly, grabbing the other male by the shirt collar. "Do you think you can handle us then?"

"N-no! I didn't come to do that! I came cuz you need to leave. Once the sun goes up, everyone in this town is your enemy. There's a town to the North of here. Give this to a man named Seto Kaiba, he'll help you out there with food and shelter." The man held out a letter and Bakura took it.

"Why are you being nice?" Bakura asked.

"Because I'm like you." He said. "Seto Kaiba is my lover."

"Who the hell are you? Seto Kaiba's the most renown Duke in the country, that's a mighty big lie." Mariku said.

"I'm Joey Wheeler (T-T me is unable to spell japanese name right), and I'm not lying! Ask him yourself! Well... Show him the letter first, then you can ask him. He won't even talk to you without that." Joey told him.

Bakura let him go, stepping back with the letter in his hands. "Alright guys, we're going now."

"Aaaaalright!" Malik said, stretching once. "The town to the north?"

"The town to the north." Joey confirmed.

"Thanks." Ryou smiled, following the others out of the room.

~XoXo~

The path they took was through another wooded area, it was better to walk there than be seen along the road. However, soon boredom set in and when Mariku got bored...

...Bakura paid the toll.

"Hey fancy boy." Mariku called. Bakura grunted. "When you gonna fuck that little lover of yours?"

Ryou turned bright red, "what?"

Bakura ignored him and tried to advise Ryou to do the same without speaking. It was a tad difficult, but Ryou got it and ignored him.

Mariku grinned more. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about his naked body before."

Bakura snapped. "I haven't!"

Even though Bakura was trying to get Mariku to shut up, the statement disappointed Ryou a little. Did Bakura never think about him like that? Ever? It was almost insulting.

"What about you, Ryou? You ever think about Bakura naked?" Mariku taunted.

Ryou kept a straight face. "I have." His tone was flat, Bakura couldn't believe what Ryou had said. Mariku shut up quickly. Malik was laughing so loud it filled the silence.

"Wha?" Bakura said.

"I'm not going to say I don't, cuz I did, once." Ryou huffed.

"So the innocent one has thought about it... But the rougher one hasn't?" Mariku said.

"I guess so." Ryou spat, he was offended now. Never? Never once had Bakura thought like that? They'd only been together for 4 years 11 months and 28 days! They were nearing their anniversary! And Ryou wasn't good enough to think about yet?

"Ryou, why are you so upset?" Bakura asked.

"Because, apparently I'm not good enough to think about!" Ryou hissed, storming off further into the woods.

"Where on earth did he get that?" Bakura wondered.

"You did say you haven't thought about him like that." Malik told him, having calmed down from his laughing fit. "Maybe he thinks that didn't make him good enough. Maybe he expected you to have, and the fact you haven't made him upset."

"Why? I'd think that's what he wanted."

"I don't know, it's Ryou. I bet it was more along the lines of he thinks he isn't loved enough."

"I'll go after him..." Bakura ran off in the direction that Ryou had, trying to chase the small boy down.

Ryou had slumped into a tree, drawing in the dirt with a stick. He wasn't entirely sure why he was upset, he didn't really need to be, he had just been offended by it. He could hear Bakura's footsteps, but made no move to get up.

"What's wrong, Ry?" Bakura asked.

"You don't love me enough to think about me." Ryou grumbled.

"No, that's not it. I wasn't saying that because I didn't love you. I was saying it so I wouldn't get teased!"

Ryou sighed. "You are the most selfish prick I ever met! Go fuck yourself!" Ryou stood, leaving and grumbling as he went.

"Ryou, is everything okay now?" Malik asked.

"No. Selfish bastard thinks his reputation is more important than me!" Ryou cried, tears welling up.

"Oh, Ryou..." Malik hugged his friend. "I'm sorry he's a dick."

Ryou accepted the hug, crying into Malik's shoulder. When Bakura walked up, Malik shot him a glare.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Bakura said.

"Even I'm not that selfish, Bakura." Mariku said. "Jeez, which is worse? Getting teased, or having Ryou so upset?"

Bakura was shocked. "I-"

"I don't think he wants to hear an excuse, Bakura." Malik hissed.

"I'm sorry." Bakura said. "I never think these things through. I'm sorry."

Ryou sniffled, drying his eyes. "You always tell me you're sorry. Do you ever even mean it?"

"Of course I do! I love you! So of course I hate upsetting you!"

"Then act like it!"

"Don't I usually?"

"Sometimes! But when it comes to something involving you, you become selfish! The mud the other day, you grabbed me and used me as a shield! Then, you didn't want to run away with me because of all the luxeries you'd give up! Now, you care more about teasing than you do about me!"

"Stop yelling! I care very much about you!"

"I never said you didn't! I said you don't act like it!"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"YOU!" Ryou choked out a sob. "This whole thing is you defending yourself, you haven't stopped to see this from my point of view. The only one you really care about is yourself."

"That's not true, I ran away with you."

"Yes, but only after I called you on being selfish."

"So then what are you saying?"

"The same thing I've been saying this whole time, asshole! You're a selfish prick who doesn't give a damn about me!" Ryou had to swallow to keep from crying.

"You want me to prove I care about you?"

"I don't think you can at this point."

Bakura was still determined. "Mariku, you asked me when I'm going to, as you put it, 'fuck' Ryou. I don't think I answered you."

"You haven't, but is now really the time?" Mariku said, slightly mad.

"Now or never."

"Fine, when will you fuck Ryou?" Mariku asked with a slight sigh. Ryou, still angry, flushed red again.

"When he wants to and not a moment sooner." Bakura said without hesitation. "Ask another, I dare you."

"What if he wants to be on top?"

"I'll let him."

"What if he never wants to?"

"Then we won't."

"Do you ever think about Ryou naked?"

"All the goddamn time."

Ryou was left in shock, Bakura had done that for him. As embarrassing as the questions were, Bakura now faced teasing from Mariku and Malik and it didn't look like he cared this time around. Not like the first time.

Ryou smiled and hugged Bakura. "Okay, okay, you're not that selfish."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry I upset you." Bakura said, hugging back.

"I'm not mad anymore, not after all that."

"That just means he's constantly undressing you in his head." Malik said with a grin.

Ryou squeaked, face burning red. "W-well then... It's inapropriate when you put it like that."

"Would you cut it out?" Bakura asked.

"Fine," Malik stuck his tongue out.

Ryou hid against Bakura, more for enjoying the closeness than for embarrassment. Without being asked to, Bakura lifted Ryou's chin, giving the boy a lingering kiss. The longest one they'd shared and the sweetest (as well as keeping it chaste).

"Eeew, you guys stop making out!" Mariku teased.

"Leave them be, Mariku." Malik said with a smile.

"C'mon, let's go, the next town is minutes away and it'll be dark soon." Bakura said.

Ryou's hand found Bakura's as the group walked into the Northern town.


End file.
